LinkXDarkLink welcome to termina
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Dark comes back to convince link to clear out a temple with him. At the temple they meet the goddess din who convinces them to fight majora. Boyxboy story dont like dont read i dont own legend of zelda either
1. Chapter 1

LinkXDarkLink

It had been a year since I had defeated gannon, I made myself a home near the entrance of the zoras domain, after saving hyrule I left. I had done so much to protect Zelda, I gave up my world for her, not too long after she was married. I sighed heading out fishing getting my dinner for tonight. I sat for hours outside fishing catching 7 fish. I looked up seeing the sun over the horizon, it was about time for me to go home. I turned picking up all my supplies headed for the house. I set everything in the house, then I used the ladder behind the house to get on the roof and watch the sun set. The sky was so beautiful, purple mixed with orange as the sky got darker. I stretched deciding it was time to head back inside and make dinner, I slowly descended from the ladder.

Circling around the house I was about to step inside when I felt eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder then froze my eyes widening. I felt my heart stop in my chest, I tried to see him better but everything was blurring. I fell back my vision go black as I fell into a strong pair of arms. I could see him in my dreams, his beautiful white hair along with his large beautiful scarlet eyes, his porcelain skin was so perfect and unmarred. "Oh god" I moaned feeling a strong hand running down my chest. I moaned slightly arching my back letting the hand feel more of my body. I felt pressure on my body holding me down as a tongue ran down my neck. Wait a tongue? I blinked a few times trying to wake myself, I was lying in my bed and there was someone on top of me.

Finally registering that I wasn't alone my mind threw my body into a frenzy. I forced my knee up coming in contact with the intruders abdomen, once his body was off I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed my sword from under the pillow. "Who are you!" I growled aiming the sword at the intruder in the darkness. I froze as his eyes appeared brightly in the darkness. The scarlet gems were mesmerizing me, I knew whose eyes they were but I couldn't believe it. "Big brother?" I whispered looking up at my intruder dropping my sword to the floor. "Well you havent changed, jeez Link that hurt." He sighed his hand clutching his stomach. I used dins fire quickly lighting the candles around the house.

Finally my big brother came into view, Dark Link had left me along time ago, this was our first meeting since our battle in the water temple. He looked up at me a strange expression in his lips, I was so mentally exhausted from being alone so long I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me holding me to him tight kissing the top of my head. "I thought id never see you again big brother, I hated myself for hurting you back in the water temple." Dark smiled down at me softly placing both his hands on my cheeks.

"Ill always be here for you, no matter what happened in the past, we are here together now and nothing will ever separate us again." He trailed kisses all over my face letting my tears fall onto his lips. "Don't ever leave me big brother." I said pulling away from him slowly to look into his eyes. "Never" he whispered softly his hot breath caressing my ear making my face flush with embarrassment. His breath made me shutter against him "whats wrong, Link?" He purred this time he licked my ear running his tongue up my pointed ear.

I let out a soft moan against his neck. "I love you Link." He kissed my cheek slowly sliding down until his lips rested on the edge of mine. "I love you Dark" I said turning my face slightly so our lips brushed slightly. I smiled taking his hand in mine leading him to the bed, spinning him around I pushed him back on the bed then got on top of him. I laid my head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart, I felt at peace with him right then and there. I had lost Zelda, as well as Malon and I figured that there was no point in trying to be with anyone ever again.

The only one I needed was the boy lying beneath me, the sound of his heart beat and the feeling of his hands running through my hair made me slip into a state of unconscious bliss. I dreamt of him, back from when we were kids. We were lying in the grass looking at the sky in Termina field, we watched as the moon appeared in the sky threatening to destroy everything in its path. I managed to stop Majora and after a few years Dark and I left to hyrule. I felt the gentle rising and falling of Darks chest as he slept.

His arms were tight around my waist, I just wanted to be lazy and stay like this with Dark forever, but I skipped lunch last night meaning id have to make us both dinner. I quickly and quietly got out of Darks arms and began making the fish from last night occasionally stealing a glance to my brother laying in my bed. Once dinner was done I set the table for both of us and gently shook Darks shoulders.

"Mmmmmnnn" a soft moan escaped his lips as he stretched and sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Brother? What smells so good?" His sleepy voice was so attractive. Wait did I just say attractive? I tried to hide the blush creeping into my cheeks. "I-I made breakfast. Are you hungry?" I said taking a step back allowing him to stand, He smiled ruffling my hair. "You always were a better cook than me." He said laughing gently.

His voice was so beautiful I just wanted to kiss him. Kiss? Whats wrong with me he's my brother. He kissed my forehead before sitting down at the table, I slowly walked to the other side of the table and sat down. We both began eating without a word, and I watched as Darks hand extending to lay over top of mine. I smiled intertwining our fingers letting Dark rub his thumb over the back of my hand. "Link, I didn't just come here to be with you." He said breaking the silence.

"I came to ask you to come with me to the Guerdo valley, ive been hearing rumors of monsters stirring back there. So will you come with me?" I looked up at him surprised it had been a while since id been on an adventure, but going it with Dark made me love the idea. "Of course big brother, id love to join you." He grinned looking so gorgeous, his fangs peeked out just barley passed his lips. I was curious what it would be like to be bitten by him. GET A GRIP! My mind roared as I pushed the indecent thoughts of Dark Link away. Although he wasn't actually my brother we had been together since we were kids and since we looked the same Dark watched over me as his little brother, he treated me just like family, he was still my shadow but since Gannon had been killed he had a lot more human tendencies.


	2. Chapter 2

We ate in silence for a few moments, I kept my eyes on my food not wanting Dark to get annoyed with my incessant staring. "Link?"

I looked up to see his eyes on me."Yes big brother?" I said setting my food down staring at him again

. "Why did you seclude yourself here?" I sighed softly.

This wasn't a topic I liked "theres no use for me to be back at hyrule, my time as a hero is over, I don't want to burden anyone with my presence." I said quietly looking away it was one thing to think this but it hurt so much more to say it aloud.

"Why would you ever be a burden to anyone! They owe you their lives!" He growled standing up glaring down at me, he hadn't let go of my hand which made me strain a little so it wouldn't hurt to keep our hands intertwined.

I shook my head "im not special, I was just chosen to complete my mission and get on with my life." I said unable to look at him anymore. My chest hurt and I felt sick I didn't want Dark to have to hear how I felt. He walked around the table and got on his knees laying his head on my lap. "Link no matter how you feel just remember youll never be a burden to me." I ran my fingers through his soft white locks, Dark always managed to make me feel better no matter how I felt. I felt the warm tears stream down my face, I sniffled quietly and brushed the tears away.

Dark frowned looking up at me "please Link, don't be upset, it kills me." He whispered his hand running down my cheek. I planted a kiss on his palm and stood up and walked to the bed sitting on the edge, looking out my window trying to push all my thoughts away. I felt Dark grab my shoulder and force me back against the bed as he straddled me. The expression on his face was sad, I could see my reflection in his eyes, I could see the tears rolling down my cheeks. He was beautiful beyond words I just couldn't understand, why we were nothing alike. I often wished that I could be like him, not care about anyone or anything. I watched as he leaned closer planting his lips on mine, I felt my eyes widen but was soon overtaken by his taste. I tangled my hands in his hair and forced him against my mouth, loving the feeling. He forced me off of him and shook his head.

"We shouldn't be doing this, this is wrong" he ground out and forced himself off of me and took off outside the door slamming loudly behind him. I felt a strange emptiness at the loss of Darks body. I curled up in my bed and covered myself with a blanket and continued crying. I ended up crying myself to sleep after Dark ran out on me, I had spent hours crying and he never came back. I woke up and felt the room spinning, my head was pounding, I got up and ran to my bathroom and began throwing up in the toilet. I shivered standing back up I walked to the sink and turned on the water and began washing my mouth. I heard a knock on the door and forced my sluggish body to walk to the door.

I opened the door and saw Malon with a huge smile on her face. "I know its sudden Link but I just dropped by to bring you some milk from the ranch since I hadnt seen you in a while." I smiled as she entered filling my fridge with the milk, in return I gave her some of the fish. We sat down at the table and she talked about how the ranch was doing since she had taken it from her father.

I forced a smile and a fake laugh faked to be interested. Malon was about to leave and she came over and hugged me and right at that moment Dark entered the house. "Im sorry about earlier you didn't—" he glared his scarlet rubies flashed dangerously as he eyed our embrace. "Wow he looks just like you" Malon said a hand over her mouth.

"Malon this is my older brother…..Dark" I said without meeting Darks gaze. "Well its nice to meet you, but I had better head out Link before it gets dark." She said giving me a peck on the cheek before walking outside. As soon as she disappeared Darks eyes were radiating hostility "what the fuck was that?!" Dark spat I just walked passed him and went straight for my bed and laid back in to a ball pulling my blanket back over me.

"Link? Are you just going to ignore me?" He whispered coming over to sit next to me on the bed. His hand rubbed my thigh trying to comfort me "im sorry I pushed you away earlier, im just scared. I don't want you to regret being with me."

I sat up surprised "I could never regret you big brother I love you." He shook his head his ears drooping a little showing his sadness .

"Loving me as a brother and loving me as your lover are two very different things Link." I placed my hand on Darks chest over his heart.

"then teach me the difference." Darks scarlet eyes widened and without another word he got on top of me forcing me into a deep kiss. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth loving his velvet tongue when it grazed mine. My body moved on its own and I ground against Darks hips, we both cried out in pleasure as we began getting hard. We started panting as Dark forced my tunic off as well as my pants. I saw his scarlet eyes filled with lust as he licked his lips before tearing off his clothing.

I watched his body was just as excited as mine, Dark smirked then brought his body back over mine so our arousals were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we ground our members against each other slowly. I felt Dark licking my neck his tongue unable to get enough of my taste wanting to have every piece of flesh in his mouth at least once. I couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped my mouth as he grasped my member and began pumping it for me. He slowly used his other hand to lather his fingers in a bit of his pre-cum that was beading on the tip of his member.

The slowly I felt his finger reach my entrance, he teased it for a moment before sliding his finger inside thrusting it in really slow as I bucked against his finger I involuntarily screamed out surprised. It was painful at first but Dark was very skillful it wasn't long before the pain seized all together. I moaned and panted louder as he continued fingering my entrance. After a few minutes Dark managed to get 3 of his fingers inside me thrusting them in for a moment then he pulled them out and stared down at me as he positioned himself between my legs. "Relax love" he whispered before leaning down to give me a long hard kiss. I dug my nails into his back and finally Dark thrust in as hard as he could, I could feel myself bleed.

I cried struggling against his grip as he continued rocking inside me harder and harder his grip becoming one of steel. I looked up at him to see his eyes glazed over in pleasure he couldn't stop thrusting even if he wanted to. He just began sucking on my neck leaving bruises over my neck and chest. I could feel my member twitching and the tingling in my body signaling the tell tale signs of my release, and even with Dark inside me I could feel his mass twitch inside me, at this rate we would end up coming together. I tangled my hand into his white hair and forced him to look at me, we stared into each others eyes panting loudly as Dark continued hitting my special spot with the head of his member.

We didn't dare take each others eyes off the other, I wanted to see his beautiful face as he finished inside me. His pace sped up his thrusts became erratic and without warning we both screamed out each others names as our releases washed over each other. Our bodies were slick with sweat and still connected. I covered my chest along with darks in my essence, I suddenly blushed as I realized how dirty we were. Dark slowly pulled out of me tearing an involuntary whine from my throat as I suddenly felt empty without Dark inside me. Dark wore an exhausted smirk on his lips as he fell onto my chest.

"The bath we have to right now, were sticky." I said breathlessly As Dark lifted me off the bed and brought me into the shower and we turned the hot water on letting it clean us off as well as relax our tense muscles. I closed my eyes as Dark took it upon himself to wash my body for me, I was leaned against him and he was doing all the work. I smiled tiredly I didn't mind big brother doing the work. I moaned softly as he nipped at my pointed ear.

After a few moments of holding me he turned off the water and dried me off before carrying me to the bed. He laid down and I cuddled into the crook of his neck wrapping my arm around his chest.

"Big brother?" I whispered my voice sounded louder than I intended in the empty house.

"Yes Link?" He whispered back his lips caressing my forehead. I cupped his cheek and made him meet my gaze

. "Are we lovers now?" I whispered afraid to hear the answer. A smile broke on to his beautiful lips.

"yes my love we are" he said as he pulled me closer and we fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke early in the morning to the scent of delicious food flooding my nostrils. Dark was cooking his back turned to me, I smiled seeing he was only wearing his pants. Last night he told me we were finally lovers and I couldn't be happier, he was all mine. I stood up from the bed the cool air nipping at my naked skin, I walked and embraced my darker self from behind and gripped his pale chest. I heard a small sigh escape his lips as he relaxed into my touch, I knew that I would never be able to be away from my dark self ever again.

"Mmmm, Link sit down so we can eat breakfast, then were gonna do some sparring before we head out to Guerdo Valley.

"Sparring?" I whispered questioningly, he only gave me a reassuring nod and smile over his shoulder. I detached myself from Dark, quickly looking for one of my tunics, getting dressed as Big brother set the table. I sat down at the table when I finished, I couldn't look away from Dark as I began eating, he looked up and noticed me staring at him. His beautiful face became covered in crimson blush that made its way to his ears as he looked down to his food pretending he was fascinated with the look of it.

I could feel the smile turning up on my lips, even now he was still shy with me, after he had claimed me last night. I reached out and took his hand and continued eating without a word. When we were finished we walked outside together, we stretched for a moment knowing wed be completely sore after our sparring match if we didn't. "First we will go it without weapons" Dark called out as we stared at each other.

"Lets begin" I called back eager it had been a while since I had an actual sparring match with anyone. We both looked in each others eyes for a moment and gave each other a slight nod. Dark didn't wast time he lunged at me tackling me to the ground, as we tumbled to the ground I flipped him on his back and brought my fist down to the area beside his face. He smirked and kicked me off of him, I did a back flip landing on my feet as I skidded back a few inches back. I felt a smirk playing at my lips if I actually wanted to land a hit id have to trick him. I lunged at him, he didnt move he was expecting me to try and punch him.

I smirked as he fell for it, the moment I was close enough I slid down knocking my other half off of his feet. He hit the ground with a hard thud, he tried raising his head clearly disoriented. I didn't waist time I grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back as I straddled him, I leaned down and kissed his beautiful pointed ear.

"For someone so submissive in the bedroom, your fucking dominant in fighting." Dark laughed loving the pain I brought him.

"Well maybe next time ill be the one taking you in bed." I whispered knowing full well I was blushing furiously.

"Is that so?" Dark said before using his other arm to force himself up knocking me off of him. I stumbled back surprised as he gracefully got to his feet again. We both stood facing each other again, it was impossible for either of us to get the upper hand for very long, we were the same person after all.

This time we raised our fists, we may hurt each other but we were having fun. I ran at Dark and swung my fist at him, as expected it connected with nothing but air as Dark did a back flip. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his face, he smirked and licked his lips. He lunged at me this time, I took a breath and just as he was going to land the punch I caught his fist and saw his eyes widen before I turned my back to him and flipped him over my shoulder.

I heard his groan as he landed on his back and once again before he could stand I straddled him again. I could feel myself grinning down at my brother. He had lost and regardless he grinned back at me and tangled his hand in my blonde locks pulling me into a rough kiss. "I love you Link."

He said against my lips. I felt my inner beast tearing at the door of its cage, my urge to assert my dominance to Dark was tearing at me until I only saw red. I bit his lips kissing my way to his neck, I bit down on his neck as hard as I could drawing blood. "Oh, god." Dark moaned writhing beneath me his hands shooting to my hips forcing me against his body. I lapped up the blood, it didn't taste like metallic rust as normal blood did. His had different kind of taste one of lingering raspberries.

"I love you Dark Link" I cooed against the mark I had made. I pulled back and smiled down at him and crushed our lips together once more before standing up and helping him to his feet. "Next" Dark said tossing me the master sword, I watched in awe as he materialized a black master sword out of darkness. We both took our fighting stance and touched our blades together.

Still feeling my surge of dominance I quickly sliced my sword at Dark and he used the same trick he did back in the water temple. With a graceful leap he jumped up on my sword. With his own sword he sliced at me I backed up seeing him cut a few stray hairs from my head. Using my other hand as an anchor I quickly lifted my feet off the ground and kicked Dark off the sword. At the same time he managed to punch me, I dropped my sword stumbling and falling back.

I could taste my blood on my tongue, glanced up and saw Dark already looming over me his sword positioned right at my neck. I started panting nervous at the closeness of the blade. Dark then disintegrated the blade ran his nose down my cheek "say my name" he whispered, I could feel my face flush to an unhealthy shade of crimson.

"D-Dark Link" I said back as he licked the blood from my lip. I shivered as he latched on to my lip drinking the scarlet liquid hungrily. After a few moments he pulled away placing a gentle kiss on the closed up wound. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard, my sadistic side comes out when I watch how beautiful you look while fighting." I just wrapped my arms around him holding him tight against me.

"We should shower so we can head into town for what we need before heading out." I said against his neck.

He picked me up bridal-style and carried me back into the house kicking the door shut behind us. We both entered the shower together,beginning to wash the sweat and dirt from our bodies. I closed my eyes as I felt Darks arms circle around my waist, I immediately leaned against him letting his hand cup my cheek pulling me into a slow kiss.

I slowly opened my mouth allowing him in, as our tongues swirled against each other, we both opened our eyes looking deep into the others eyes. His scarlet eyes along with his silvery hair made me wish I compared to his beauty. We may be the same person but Dark was so much more beautiful. I sighed happily as he kissed my neck, I never would have expected this kind of thing from Dark ever. He had always been cruel and masochistic but he treated me with such care, with him I felt complete.


	4. proposition from a goddess

Gerudo temple

I gently rubbed Darks back, this had to be his first time warping somewhere.

"You okay Dark?" I said softly helping him stand up right. He nodded panting lightly his forehead covered with a tin sheen of sweat, I remembered the first time I did that, I threw up multiple times.

"L-lets get this over with." I nodded leading him into the temple. The temple was eerily quiet which was a bad sign, I took out my sword scanning the area. I looked at Dark who was frowning.

"whats wrong?" I whispered as we took a few steps inside. He shook his head he looked around nervously, obviously the rumors about there being monsters here were wrong. We walked together until we reached the last corridor where I fought Twinrova. I glanced around shrugging my shoulders before turning to Dark who was utterly confused.

"This cant be, I saw place was filled with what could have been an army of stalfos and lizalfos." He turned to me shaking his head shocked.

"Well well look who decided to visit my temple." We both froze turning to see a woman with fiery red hair in a ponytail with golden eyes like the desert. She wore an outfit that looked like it was made for Gerudian royalty. She smiled her lips a beautiful shade of red her skin the color of the sand.

"I am Din, goddess of fire and power." I instantly dropped to one knee before her I could feel her power and authority radiating around us. "What brings us such on honor to see a goddess in the flesh" Dark said eyeing her nervously.

"Im giving the hero of time a second chance at being a hero. Im sure you remember Majora?" We both glared remembering the mask that almost caused the moon to fall, thankfully we had gotten ahold of it before it found a host to control its power. We both nodded listening intently as she continued.

"A certain deity went rouge he got Majora a host they locked away the four giants that are able to stop the moon." I sighed last time the giants werent locked away which meant we were going to have to find them.

"If you do this for me you and your partner shall never be separated and you will be allowed what only one other has been given." Dark and I glanced at each other before turning to Din.

"And what would that be?" She smiled flashing her white perfect teeth.

"You know youll always be a hero Link, but only in this time line is your lover a person." We both blushed realizing the goddess knew what we were to each other. I froze in understanding, my soul would remain a hero but after this lifetime Dark wouldn't be around anymore. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, I bowed my head allowing my bangs to cover my tears.

I would be forced to be all alone every time throughout my quest, I would never see Darks smile, his smirk, his beautiful silver hair glowing in the moonlight. I would never be able to show him how much I love him ever again. I looked up as Dark knelt down next to me rubbing my back, his scarlet eyes red with unshed tears.

"If you save Termina for me one more time, I shall grant your lover an immortal soul of a hero forever bound to your own for the rest of eternity. It's a small price to pay for what I am offering is it not hero?" I met her gaze without having to think about it.

" I accept your terms goddess." She smiled warmly before creating a portal before us.

"Enter my children but be weary those who seem like allies may very well lead you to your end. You have three days, play the song of time to return to dawn of the first day. Remember we will be watching." I nodded before turning to Dark offering my hand.

He took it and smirked "lets go get my immortal soul hero!" I grinned as we entered the portal together. For a few moments everything was black then I was riding on Eponas back. I looked behind me to see a 16 year old Dark (they were about 20 before returning to termina) sleeping his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly as we trudged through a forrest with a dense curtain of fog. I bit my lip nervously I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, ever since I had started my quest I knew better than to ignore the feeling it had saved my life many times.

I turned away to wake Dark it all happened so fast I had no idea what was going on. I watched as Dark and I both fell off Eponas back hitting the ground hard. Before I fell unconscious I saw two fairies and a skullkid walking towards us. I felt a pain radiating in my head I woke up hearing my ocarina being played horribly.

"D-Dark" I opened my eyes seeing Dark standing before me glaring at the imp with his sword drawn. Dark looked down at me for a moment his face filled with relief then confusion, he looked like he didn't understand what was happening. I tried smiling weakly but the pain in my head radiated stronger causing me to grunt in pain shutting my eyes.

"Damn you imp get back here!" I heard Dark scream I opened my eyes to see the imp riding away on Epona. Dark glanced back before taking off full speed after the imp.

"N-no don't leave." I said quietly trying to sit up. I managed to stand up and stumbled in the direction Dark had gone. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, the pain in my head wasn't important anymore, I forced my body into a run as I sprinted into a strange are with three platforms I jumped forward and managed to cartwheel on to the second one then running and jumping onto the last one.

I walked through a tunnel made by what looked like a very large tree trunk. I didn't realize when the ground disappeared from under me I just remember hitting a stupid flower as I landed. I looked up to see the skullkid from earlier wearing Majora but Dark was no where in sight.

I felt my heart clench Dark was strong but was he that strong to take on Majora by himself?

"What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word I said to it. There's no point in riding a thing like that. So I did you a favor and got rid of it." I swallowed hard and felt my heart break, I had won Epona she had been mine since I was a child.

"Hee hee! Aw, boo hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you, and that pretty white haired partner of yours." I drew my sword taking a shaky breath, if he hurt Dark he was going to pay with his life.

"Oh, come now, do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" I kept my eyes on the discolored yellow eyes of Majoras Mask, the mask turned a fraction of an inch almost as if he were deciding what to do with me. I hadnt realized when everything around me disappeared, I was faced with a giant deku scrub surrounded by thousands of smaller ones.

They were making a strange sound that started echoing inside my head, I hated it. I fell to my knees clutching my head as the echoing continued until I couldn't take it anymore I screamed out as loud as I could.

"Hee hee! Now that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that way forever!" Majoras host laughed slapping his knee. I froze and looked down my body had shrunk into a small wooden deku scrub.

"Whaa?" I glared up as Majora began disappearing down a cave. No I couldn't let him get away. I ran as fast as this stupid little body could go and reached the door just as it shut behind him. I slammed my small fists against it, I wouldn't allow him to hurt Dark. I gripped the bottom of the door and lifted until I was on the other side, I started running again, and was met with room that had a strange flower like the one in the other room and a large gap between the next door.

I was to short to climb the wall so it looks like im going to have to improvise. I walked forward a few steps before I was literally sucked into the pink flower before my eyes. I squeaked the moment I was launched into the air holding two flowers as they gently carried me to the other side of the room. I shrugged when I landed I wasn't in the mood to question anything. I was getting tired so I walked for a little while until I reached another room that looked like a black abyss with 4 wooden pillars.

The familiar pink flowers were on each pillar. I ran through the room quickly not caring about much else when I was stopped by a familiar tree sprout. The same sprout that had taken over for the great deku tree after he had passed. I felt an ache in my chest I missed hyrule, I missed Dark

. I shook my head walking down a twisted corridor reaching a small bridge and walking up a set of stairs. I almost screamed with happiness when I saw a light shining behind two double doors.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" I almost flinched feeling an eerie presence behind me.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search for masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you... For I know of a way to return to your former self. If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you back to normal. In exchange, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that imp stole from me.

What? Is that not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should be by no means be a difficult task. Except... The one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow... And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up. But, yes... You'll do fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you.." he said without even allowing me to say a word as he pushed me out the door.

I sighed Din hadnt been specific, she never said I had to hand her Majoras mask. I smiled seeing a doggie run up to me, i leaned down to pet it and jerked my hand back to see it growl bearing its fangs at me. I fell back unsure of what to do no animal has ever hated me before.

"Beat it mutt." Dark hissed coming to my rescue, I almost cried at the sight of him and the dog that ran away with its tail between its legs. He was completely unharmed but was wearing a different tunic than our normal one. He was wearing black shorts with a short sleeve black shirt he was wearing a tight white shirt underneath and white leggings. His beautiful silver hair tucked under his hat, he glared after the dog with his scarlet eyes.

"I swear im turning into the hero." He muttered shaking his head and sighing frustrated. Then his eyes met mine I wanted so badly to hug him. "Be careful around that mutt I wont always be around to scare it off kid." He said before picking me up and ruffling his hand through my hair. "You have a hat just like me and the hero." I saw his frown as his expression became pained. "D-Dark" I squeaked watching his eyes widen as he blinked at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"H-hero?" I wrapped my arms around him crying into his neck.

"C-calm down, w-why are you crying." I just hugged him tighter sobbing into his tunic.

"H-hero, what h-happened?" He looked around before walking up a small ramp headed into the first door he saw on the right. We passed under a straw roof attached to a house, Dark carried me inside ignoring the woman staring at him confused. He walked up the stairs and walked to the second door down the hall way pulling a key out of his tunic and opening the locked door before us.

Dark sighed and locked the door behind us and set me on the bed. "Sit still" he warned pulling out my ocarina. I just stared at him curiously as he started playing a strange song. All the sudden I was back with all of the Deku scrubs it was as if they were saying goodbye to me. I smiled waving at them as they disappeared, and before I knew it the song Dark had played was over and I was sitting on the bed in my normal body.

A strange mask that looked like a deku scrub was resting on my lap. I set the mask aside and threw my arms around Dark who just held me awkwardly.

"I missed you so much, I thought Majora hurt you" I cried pulling away, there was only one thing I wanted right now and it was to have Dark take me. I wanted the hurt the loneliness to go away I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted him. He was looking so confused, I didn't care I pulled him close and pressed our lips together roughly. He gripped my shoulders hard and forced me back, his ruby eyes were wide.

The indecision was in his eyes for a moment before he pressed his lips to mine again walking me back until we tipped over on the bed. He got off of me and went straight for his belt, he had it off in a matter of seconds. He peeled both layers of his clothes off and looked down at me with hungry scarlet eyes.

"Do you know what your getting yourself into?" He growled going for my belt, he tore my clothes off me. I grinned at him.

"do you darling?" I challenged as I grabbed his wrist and in swift motion I was pinning him on the bed. I slowly kissed and nipped at his skin all the way down his stomach loving how silky his skin felt against my lips and tongue. He was moaning softly as I kissed my way down his inner thigh and started sucking and biting on his pale flesh. He moaned louder arching his back.

"god Link, i-it feels s-so good." I ran my hand up his six pack and kissed the tip of his arousal. I dug my nails into his skin and clawed my way down loving the way his sexy little gasps and pants mixed with moans. He caught my hand in his and laced our fingers together. I slowly licked the slit of his member making his gasp end in a loud moan.

Finally I took him into my mouth loving the velvety feeling against my tongue as I started to lick and suck on the warm flesh making him even harder for me. I could feel his pulse through his skin as he trembled beneath my touch.

"I love you." I whispered planting sloppy kisses on his already leaking member.

"God…. Link….im… I cant…" I smirked at him before using my free hand to start pumping his erection really slow as I licked up and down him. I looked up at him curiously his knuckles were white from gripping the bedsheets so tightly. I pulled my mouth off of him with a pop and straddled him running my fingertips down his beautiful pale body. I looked down at him with lust filled eyes, he swallowed hard before sitting up. He lifted me over his arousal by my thighs, slowly he sank me down until he was sheathed inside me completely.

I felt the tears prick in my eyes, I knew it would hurt but I couldn't will myself to want to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck trembling against him. He ran his long gently fingers through my hair and kissed my ear softly.

"Shh, shh love itll all feel better soon I p-promise." He groaned as he started a rhythm of shallow thrusts. I dug my nails into his back as Dark reached between us to pump me in time with his thrusts. It was painful but the pleasure won out in the end, I nearly screamed seeing a flash of white as Dark struck the special spot inside me.

"D-Dark, again…..right…. Ah….there…" I panted out as his thrusts went harder and deeper brushing against that spot more and more frequently. His hand left my arousal to grip my hips tightly. He dug his nails into my flesh making the pleasure even better. Something about the pain mixing until it was pure pleasure had my heart racing and me clawing at the sheets on either side of Darks shoulders.

All I could see was white, but the elicit sounds filling the small room only boosted the arousal already thrumming deep within my veins. A string of curses left Darks lips as he rocked himself deeper and deeper inside me. His moans were making my mind fog with lust all of this was taking me over the edge and I wanted nothing more than our release. With a shaky hand I pushed his shoulder until he was lying flat on his back.

"Your perfect." He murmured tangling his hand in my blond hair forcing my face inches from his. I planted both my hands on either side of his face and moaned impaling myself on Dark again at a much faster pace. I started riding him harder loving the feeling of him inside me, I smiled down at him as he moaned louder.

Our hearts were racing, I wondered if maybe they were in sync with each other. We looked into each others eyes panting and moaning as we both neared the edge. I could feel the strange tingling building up, with every thrust Dark allowed me to lose a piece of control making it harder to hold back. He was practically slamming me down on to him making sure to hit my sweet spot every time.

I felt like I was going mad, but what made me lose myself in the abyss of sensations was Darks hand returning to my aching neglected arousal. The pleasure was too much I couldn't stop the scream that erupted from my throat.

"Dark!" Despite having released my seed all over Darks chest I kept forcing him deep inside me. His thrusts didn't slow they became more erratic and with one last thrust he jerked deep inside of me releasing his seed will biting my neck to keep from crying out. I felt the skin on my neck break but I didn't care I was just happy to see Dark again. I moaned turning my head to expose more of my neck to him.

"God Link, what the hell got into you?" He smirked straddling me. I laughed softly using the back of my head to brush the hair plastered to my face aside.

"Im pretty sure you did." He smiled leaning down to plant a small kiss on my lips.

"Do you remember our mission?" I said softly as he ran for a towel to clean my seed off us.

"No but im sure youll enlighten me." He grinned pulling me onto his chest.

"We have to find the four giants, stop the moon from falling. Kill Majora and save this world." He laughed softly running a finger down my naked spine.

"Isnt that always the case hero." I nodded yawning before cuddling more into his chest.

"Rest hero we will begin our mission after you have rested." I nodded again hugging him tightly. He in return draped an arm around my waist possessively.

"Night Dark. I love you" he started petting my hair slowly making my eyelids heavy.

"I love you Link, sleep well Hero." He whispered kissing my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Link

I opened my eyes and I was sitting in a field leaned up against a tree. There was nothing else in sight as far as they eye could see. The only thing before my eyes was a never ending plain I was sitting against the the only tree in sight. I smiled softly as Dark laced his fingers through mine. Then I felt something deep in my chest, I was scared seeing Dark before me, he was the 16 year old dark but his hair was as black as a moonless night.

He wasn't the same Dark, he didn't remember what happened how we grew up together. He only remembered the water temple. This dark was a shell of his lover, it was difficult to try and shove that thought away. Then the other stood before me, his ever present smirk gracing his lips as he knelt down in front of me. He was twenty years old and he had silver hair, this man was my lover.

"Whats going on?" I whispered to him confused. The three of us looked around as a bunch of boys wearing masks started playing tag.

"Things are more complicated than we thought." The silver haired dark murmured petting my hair.

"Complicated? That's an understatement. Im the half of him that ganon created. The half that has no memory of being your lover. Until last night that is." The black haired dark grinned smugly at his older self. The older dark simply rolled his eyes at the boy.

"So you arent the same people?" I murmured looking absentmindedly at a boy wearing a strange heart shaped mask. He was all alone and none of the other boys would play with him.

"Yes and no, you see darling the goddess had to prove that you truly are in love with me. So she gave you my Dark side. If you could convince a full creation of ganon to love you as well as convince him to help you save termina. We could be in the clear forever." I sighed softly this was too much to think about.

"Just think about it this way, youll see me soon I promise love." The silver haired dark whispered before lifting a mask to his face. My eyes were wide at the change he undertook. His eyes were a pure red with no pupils, his hair was still silver but he looked different.

He was taller, he looked so much stronger, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was a warrior he had a large double helix like red and black sword in his hands, his tunic was red with black armor. It had a red crescent moon and what looked like the triforce on the chest plate. I let go of the other darks hand and stood up to face my lover. He smiled down at me before taking me in his arms and pressing a gentle needy kiss to my lips.

"Ill see you soon darling, take care of yourself. Remember im locked away in that body." He said pointing at the black haired dark.

"If im able to ill help, I love you Link." I smiled at him.

"I love you Dark." I gave him one last gentle kiss before he disappeared. I turned behind me to see the other dark standing with his hand extended to me.

"Lets continue onward hero." I stepped closer to him ignoring his hand. He stared at me curiously as I grabbed his tunic pulling him closer as I planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled away looking up at him.

"If you're a part of my lover, that means I love you too." He grinned and pulled me into another kiss, biting my lip gently.

"I think I'm going to enjoy our time together hero."

I tugged in his black bangs "don't enjoy it too much." He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"You have to wake up now." I opened my eyes again and I was in Darks arms, his hair had changed to the glossy black from my dream. He was sound asleep, I slowly ran my finger down his jaw. I don't understand how ganon could have created someone so beautiful as my lover.

"Mmmm" I stopped as I felt Dark stirring under my touch. His pale eye lids fluttered open, he stared at me with sleepy scarlet eyes.

"S'there a reason why you woke me?" He murmured running his hand through my hair.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you are." He raised an eyebrow sleepily.

"You need more rest hero, you've gone crazy." I smiled as I cupped his cheek making him look at me. Our lips were so close together, his eyes were already filling with lust. I brushed our lips together making sure they were barely touching. I could feel his breath speeding up, I smirked pulling away and rolling off the bed.

"Ugh you tease!" He groaned rubbing his hands over his face. I laughed and bent down to grab my tunic. I went upright fast as I felt Dark press against my back.

"You shouldn't tease me hero." He murmured kissing my neck gently, I caught his hand before it could go between my legs.

"You and I have a temple to beat." Dark groaned again, letting go of me pouting. I smiled putting on my tunic before Dark could convince me to stay any longer.

"How about I make you a deal?" I said facing the still naked dark. He was still pouting but raised an eyebrow curious.

"Ill have sex with you after we beat the temple. You can do anything you want to me afterwards." His face twisted into a grin, I could tell he loved the idea.

"Deal hero" I kissed his lips before handing him his clothes. He slowly pulled on his clothes stretching his arms over his head. I looked out the window of the inn there seemed to be a large volcano with a deadly cloud looming over it. I felt dark press against my back placing both his hands over mine on the window.

"You think that's where we need to go?" I nodded pulling away from Dark grabbing my gear from where id thrown it. We walked out of the inn together headed to the exit on the right side of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark pov

I stretched as we headed towards a large mountain in the distance, Link seemed to think that's where we had to go next. Somehow I didn't mind being the heroes lover now seemed strange but I have to admit I like it. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him already staring, I couldn't help but smile. I looked in front of us and sighed the damn grass here was at our waists.

"Ahhhh!" I spun around as Link screamed he was no where in sight.

"Link! Link where are you!" I screamed cupping my hands over my mouth. I walked forward he had been right next to me! I couldn't have lost him that quickly. I kept walking around the area where he had been until I fell down.

"Ow!" Link groaned and I looked down to see that I had landed on the poor guy.

"Sorry hero!" I cried as I rolled off of him and checked him, he was trying to catch his breath.

"I-its okay you didn't know." He said finally catching his breath and looking around us.

"We must have fallen into a cave" I said looking at the small cavern that we had ended up in. It was Dark and you could hear small drops of water dripping into the pools on the ground. I smiled I could see perfectly in here but I doubted Link could. I narrowed my eyes realizing there was a chest at the end of the room.

"Link ill be right back stay there." I said about to step foreword when he latched on to my arm.

"No! Your not leaving me in here to die!" I laughed seeing him pouting in the Darkness.

"Theres a chest at the other side of the room. I was going to get it but since your not curious I guess we can just leave." I said raising an eyebrow to my cute blond hero.

"I… Okay hurry though." He sighed crossing his arms, I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I trudged through the small pools of water over to the chest and kicked it open. Grinning I picked up the silver rupee that was lying inside. I walked back up to Link picking him up bridal style using my shadows to bring us back up to the surface. He was clutching me tightly he cheeks tinted pink.

"Open your hand close your eyes." I said as I set him on his feet. He gave me a strange look before closing his eyes and cupping his hands together awaiting whatever I was going to do with them. I placed the rupee in his hands and kissed his cheek signaling that he could open his eyes. He looked down and his cerulean eyes lit up as he smiled up at me.

"You sure you don't wanna keep it?"

I shook my head "you keep it ill survive." He tucked it away into his pouch while I put an arm around his shoulder walking towards an entrance with a large tree by it.

"Dark look!" I followed Links gaze to a small drawing at the base of the tree. It was a skull kid with two fairies and a little boy who looked a lot like Link. We stared at each other for a moment before turning back to the strange little drawing.

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with that imp that almost stole your ocarina would you?" I said watching for any hints that may mean he's lying.

"no I would have remembered having a psychopath as a friend." I nodded before Linking our arms and dragging him through the area. There was a fork in the road and a dead tree in the middle. A bunch of keese were perched up at the top most likely guarding a heart container. I glared feeling a dangerous presence, I quickly let Link go and unsheathed my sword. I walked forward twirling my sword in my hand as the first black wolfos appeared, I smirked using my shadows to appear behind it and slice its torso. It howled before jumping away and circling me, I charged forward slicing at it again but didn't do any damage.

My sword skidded off its arm, I spared a quick glance in Links direction watching him fighting another wolfos. I was stupid to look away I didn't realize the thing clawed my chest until I refocused my attention on my opponent. His claws were bloody, I looked down seeing my left shoulder torn and bleeding profusely.

"Shit!" I growled seeing the damn wolfos grinning.

" I am going to murder you" I said using the shadows to hold the wolfos in place as I walked over and hacked its head right off.

"Dark you oka—" his eyes widened as he saw the torn shreds of my tunic as well as my bleeding shoulder. With trembling hands he rummaged through his pouch pulling out a red potion.

"Stay still alright?" He murmured uncorking the bottle, I wasn't in pain until the damn potion landed on my shoulder making it sting painfully. I grit my teeth and sat still while the potion healed the scratches leaving me with a blood ruined tunic.

"I promise ill buy you a new one as soon as we find a place that sells em." I smiled as he pressed his lips to my newly healed shoulder before looking up at the dead tree in our way. I sank to the ground jerking my head in the direction of the tree making it obvious that it was his turn to go up there. He simply gave me his cutest pouty face before marching off towards the tree.

I watched him climb up the tree and once he was high enough up that I was sure he couldn't do any damage I whistled at him and winked. His face grew red up to his ears as he stare at me with his mouth agape.

"I love the view hero!" I screamed up as he climbed the ladder quickly trying his best to cover has ass on the way up. I heard he string of curses the rest of the way up, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Theres a heart container up here!" Link cried as he lifted the candy up and showed it to me.

"Keep it safe it may come in handy!" I called back finally standing up to stand under the tree.

"Hey Dark catch!" I stared at him confused for a moment until he jumped off the tree.

"You idiot!" I screamed as I caught him in my arms just barely.

"That was close" he laughed and I felt my eye twitch.

"Your giving me a piggy back ride!" He sang before hopping on my back. I sighed softly gripping his thighs and walking him to the right side of the road. We passed through a Dark tunnel and ended up in a swamp. A fucking swamp? I get freed from my water temple prison to go to a swamp. Goddesses why do you hate me?

"Everything okay Dark?" Link said clinging to me tighter, his head on my right shoulder.

"Y-yeah, just not a fan of water since the water temple." I said shaking a little as I willed myself to continue forward.

"Lets switch your getting more pale than normal Dark." I swallowed hard nodding as he hopped off my shoulders and crouched down allowing me to slide onto his shoulders.

"Your shaking" he whispered a frown on his face, I just held on tightly closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.


End file.
